


Emergency Contact

by Tarlan



Series: Emergency Colors [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic100, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel let all his attention focus back on the handsome man frozen in the stasis field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's: **MMOM2009** Challenge - Day 19 and **Fanfic100** 048\. Diamond

As Rodney hurried away, Daniel let all his attention focus back on the handsome man frozen in the stasis field. It was so typical of Jack; sacrificing his life to save others, to save the planet. Daniel had lost count of the number of times they had walked into danger either side-by-side or, worse, alone. He'd lost count of the number of times Jack had saved his life, putting himself in danger in the process, conveniently forgetting that he had done the same for Jack.

Always for Jack.

He'd forced the Ascended Ancients to send him back because of Jack, unable to stand on the sidelines and simply watch as Jack suffered alone. He still wondered if Jack realized how hard it had been for both of them during those long months spent apart, when he could look but not touch. Oma Desala had tried to keep him away, had tried to occupy his mind with the birth and death of stars, with the sight of history laid out before him and a future so brilliant it shone like light refracted through the purest diamond.

It hadn't worked. He'd sensed every emergency surrounding Jack, every moment of fear and of pain, desperate to make contact every time he sensed Jack needed him.

He'd interfered to save Jack from Baal, subtly directing the others to rescue him, but none of the other Ascended had paid much attention that time. Perhaps their indifference was because Jack was only one mortal man, a simple human being beneath their notice, and yet that one man had affected a whole galaxy by his past actions. Daniel's attack on Anubis had caught their attention though, but Daniel had no regrets because they'd made him human again, and allowed Jack to find him. He should have known there would be a price to pay, and he was paying it now, knowing it could take more than his short, human life-span before someone discovered a way to remove the Ancient data from Jack's head, if they couldn't reach Thor and the Asgard.

He snorted softly. As one of the Ascended, time had little meaning, but as a mortal, every passing day weighed heavily on his mind.

Sam and Teal'c had returned to Stargate command only the day before with a plan to find the Asgard and ask for help, though it could easily be weeks before they would be able to put their plan into action. There was still too much debris from Anubis's destroyed fleet floating in orbit and they needed to make that safe before any other considerations.

Daniel glanced down at the control panel on the stasis unit, seeing the blue light that indicated all was well. It had been red only a scant few minutes earlier, the unit failing as a crystal cracked under the strain of too many millennia of disuse before being needed to power the chamber. The shock of it hit him suddenly. He'd been thinking in terms of centuries passing, of turning to dust long before Jack was freed from his sleep, but had never considered that the technology could fail after all these thousands of years, that he might outlive Jack.

Daniel's thoughts turned back to Rodney McKay, to the man whose knowledge had saved Jack, only now aware that he had revealed all of his love for Jack to another living person, and a near-stranger at that. He'd taken so much care to hide his feelings from the rest of the team, and from Sam in particular, not wanting to sour their friendship when it was unlikely that Jack would ever choose either one of them because of archaic rules and social acceptance. Still, Daniel couldn't help thinking that Jack knew how he felt about him, especially towards the end when his eyes seemed to bore straight into Daniel's as the stasis field activated, as if he had wanted his last sight to be of Daniel.

Reaching out, Daniel let his fingertips graze the stasis shield over Jack's face, wishing he could touch warm flesh instead of diamond hard shielding. He let his eyes follow his fingers, aware that he would never have dared to stare before, taking in the planes of Jack's face, his soft mouth, and the glints of brown and gold in his dark, unseeing eyes.

He felt almost ashamed, knowing he would be thinking of Jack tonight. He would stroke himself to full hardness with Jack's handsome face shining bright in his memory; the image replaced by moments of laughter, of dark eyes dancing in pleasure, and the tactile remembrance of an occasional hug or touch. He would fall over the edge as a memory of an emotion-laden voice breathed _Spacemonkey_ against his hair, caught in that single moment from all those years earlier with strong arms wrapped around him, holding him so tight.

With one last caress of the shield, Daniel turned back towards his lonely sleeping quarters, and to the solitary pleasure he could take only from his memories.

END


End file.
